


Short Stories for Illya and Gaby

by prescellphone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, bras for daysss, cigarette dreams, gallya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescellphone/pseuds/prescellphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short stories about Gaby and Illya's relationship</p>
<p>Music: Switzerland by Daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarette Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I now I've been missing for monthssss, but I have been writing here and there. I haven't completed anything fully yet but I guarantee that I am working on something. 
> 
> I decided to make this because I have a lot of lil short stories that I have no idea where I was going with the story so I'll just put them up here for you guys to enjoy!

 

       

* * *

        "That's a bad habit." 

         Illya held the cigarette between his lips, his hands steady as they lit the end with a lighter. Rolling onto her stomach, Gaby propped her head up with her elbow bent and drunkenly watched the smoke cloud out of his mouth as he exhaled. She wasn't intoxicated but she was drunk with him, and the light filtering through the blinds onto his skin was twisting her heart painfully. The sweet smell of the tobacco reached her nose only a second later and she closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them back up, Illya had ran a hand through his hair, the cigarette end leaving a stream of smoke from the top of his head to the ceiling. His shoulder blades shifted as he dragged on the cigarette again. As he gradually let the smoke out, he turned to look at her. 

        "I know," Illya spoke the words quietly. 

         Gaby sat up and kissed his shoulder, her fingers trailing along his spine. He shut his eyes, the cigarette forgotten in his other hand. Gaby's hair tickled across his neck when she leaned forward and pressed kisses to his cheek. Her skin was warm against his and it tempted him to return to the bed. He was trying to clear his thoughts when Gaby pressed an open mouthed kiss to his lips. 

         Tugging on his mouth, Gaby tasted the tobacco on his lips and it only lured her farther into his lap. His one free hand fisted her hair as he kissed her back. By the time Gaby pulled back, Illya's eyes were chaotic and he held her tightly. Pecking his lips, Gaby crawled away as he reluctantly loosened his grip. She was lying on her side of the bed when Illya brought the cigarette back up to his mouth. He turned his head slightly to look at her. 

         As he spoke, smoke filtered out his nose and mouth, "I love you." 

         Gaby felt her body sigh, "I know." 


	2. An Unusual Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Gaby go bra shopping and encounter two men lost in underwear
> 
> Music: 400 Lux by Lorde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so long ago but i know it was after a trip to victoria's secret and witnessing men trailing behind women as they shopped. i've always thought it was so funny to see the faces men make when they're inside the store

 

 

  


* * *

                 "Too sexy?"

    Gaby pulled her attention from the bright colored line of sports bras. Victoria stood behind her, a lacy white bra held up to her chest.

    "Isn't that what you want?" Gaby asked, her voice bored. 

    Victoria straightened, her eyes examining the bra. Gaby hadn't even noticed Victoria had been slouching until she adjusted herself. Even after living with her for about a year, she would never get used to Victoria's height. The heels she wore never seemed to help either. 

   "You are insanely boring. Sport bras? Really?"

                  Victoria always resorted to her usual asshole attitude whenever she was unhappy with something, especially when it came to Gaby. Gaby still couldn't really call her a friend considering they didn't get along that well, but when Gaby had been looking for a roommate, Victoria had been the best choice. 

    Gaby shrugged, "I already have the ones I want-" she held up the three bras in her hands as proof "-Now I want a new sports bra." 

    Victoria nodded slowly, her mind wrapped up in the white bra. Gaby let out a long breath, she was ready for this shopping trip to be over. After saving up for months, she had finally decided it was time to renew her underwear and bra collection and Victoria's Secret had been the obvious choice. But the moment she had mentioned going shopping, Victoria had jumped on the chance to go buy more shit with her fiancee's credit card and Gaby couldn't say no. 

   "I think I'll get it," Victoria muttered lowly at the white bra as Gaby moved past her to the underwear. 

    "Then get it," Gaby growled, her annoyance to the tall woman rose. She heard Victoria respond but didn't register the words as she picked some underwear that matched her bras. 

    Victoria grabbed her arm urgently, "Did you hear me? Hotties over in the sale section."

    Gaby rolled her eyes before appeasing Victoria with a quick glance. Instead of passing it off like usual, Gaby ended up doing a double take. Victoria wasn't lying. They were definitely hot. 

    Standing by the multiple sales bins were two guys. The shorter one with dark hair was picking through the bras with delicate but experienced fingers, his face was clean shaven and it easily showed off his strong jaw. He was pretty but muscular and obviously aware of his good looks considering the smile he sent over to the employee who had finally been brave enough to confront the two men. The other employees watched with baited breath and love struck eyes. 

    As the woman questioned the pretty one, Gaby finally turned her gaze to the other man. It was surprising that she hadn't looked at him first considering he was taller than Victoria, which meant he had to be a good foot taller than Gaby. He held himself much differently than the pretty one. His shoulders were slumped, the embarrassment of being in the store apparent, and he showed very little interest in the employee. His limbs were long but nonetheless as muscular as the pretty one; however, his jaw was lined with stubble and his leather jacket was scuffed at the elbows. Gaby's interest peaked. 

    "Let's talk to them," Victoria said easily, her hands checking her blonde hair. 

    Gaby frowned, "Let's not. They obviously have wives or girlfriends if they are shopping here. And you have a fiancee." 

    Victoria scoffed, "Ugh, he's so boring though. Plus, there are definitely no rings on those fingers."

   Gaby didn't reply. Victoria's fiancee, Alexander, was not her favorite person especially since he always tried to make a move on Gaby. At one time, she had been slightly interested until she found out he was all looks and money and no brains. But either way, she didn't approve of cheating even if it was on Alexander.

    "I'm going to pay and head out," Gaby pulled her eyes away and took one step to the front counter before Victoria's skinny fingers grabbed her arm again.

   "Nope, you're coming with me," Victoria hissed as she began to drag Gaby over to the men. 

    Yanking her arm back, Gaby sighed, "Fine." 

    Following Victoria's blazing trail, Gaby felt her heart rise into her throat as they stopped a couple feet from the men. Victoria shifted the bras in her arms and began her descent into her condescending but attractive attitude. Gaby already knew the pretty one was more her type and was shocked when she turned to the tall one. For a second, she couldn't breathe before shaking her head. There was no reason to be bothered, it wasn't like she had claimed the tall one.

    "Need help?" Victoria purred. 

    The tall one turned to her, his face annoyed before he covered it up with a blank expression. The pretty one smirked wickedly, his eyes immediately eating up Victoria.  

    "No," the tall one replied calmly. Gaby held a breath at his Russian accent and gravelly tone. 

    "Come along, Illya, if she wishes to help then let her," the pretty one spoke smoothly, his tone and attitude no doubt made him American. 

    The man, Illya, frowned and Gaby almost laughed at the shock hidden in Victoria's eyes. She was not normally turned down and Gaby could barely contain her joy. Recovering quickly, Victoria turned to the pretty one. It would be easy. He was already entranced with her.

    "My friend and I would love to help with anything. I mean, we can probably give the best advice," Victoria turned to Gaby and Gaby scowled. Leave it to Victoria to get her involved. 

    The two men looked over, more like down, at Gaby and she tried not to worry about her maroon sweatpants or messy ponytail. The pretty one glanced once before moving back to Victoria but Illya wavered, his eyes meeting hers before glancing at the underwear in her arms and bouncing back up. 

    Gaby swallowed, she tried to control her German accent as best she could, "Hello, I'm Gaby."

    The pretty one reached across and shook her hand and Illya followed behind him but slower. His hands were warm and large against hers. Victoria gave a delicate shake to both of them, her eyes churning with venom. 

    "And I'm Victoria. Now are we looking for gifts for girlfriends?" She spoke the words so casually that it was practically impossible to hear the underlying trap. Gaby knew her too well though, and she heard the snare be set. 

    The pretty one grinned and took the bait, "I'm Napoleon and this is Illya. And no we are not. Just browsing." 

    Gaby almost scoffed. Men don't 'just browse' in Victoria's Secret. 

    "Wonderful," Victoria smiled darkly, "We can look together."

    Napoleon nodded easily as Victoria moved closer to him, she didn't even take a second look at Illya. 

    Gaby shifted on her feet as Illya stuck his hands in his pockets. She let out a soft breath before muttering, "Yeah..."

    Trying to save herself from the terrifying prospect of small talk, Gaby rotated and began weaving her way to the front counter. She had just plopped her stuff onto the counter and was looking for an attendant when there was a small touch on her shoulder. She turned and immediately tilted her head up to look at Illya. 

    His face tried to form a grin but it failed, "It's Gaby, right?" 

    Gaby's mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Immediately chastising herself for getting so nervous, she buried everything inside her and sighed, "It is."

    "Do you mind if I just stay here for a bit?" Illya took a small step to the side to show how Napoleon and Victoria were intensely wrapped up in each other's good looks. Gaby really hoped that Victoria's charms didn't work on Napoleon.

    "Why not," Gaby said before turning to the attendant who had finally arrived. As her clothes were being rung up, she watched Illya's fingers pick up a small tube of lip gloss and turn it over in his palm. He then grabbed another thing and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

    Gaby chewed on the inside of her cheek before taking it out of his fingers, "It's perfume. Instead of spray, it's a thing you can use to roll it onto your skin. They're actually really useful."

    A small smile pulled on Illya's lips in response and Gaby paused, her breath catching. She cleared her head quickly. He had a nice mouth. That's it. Nothing special. Recovering as fast as she could, Gaby placed the perfume on her pile of things to buy. 

    Without missing a beat, Illya exchanged the perfume for another scent and Gaby glanced at him. He didn't meet her eyes as he continued to smell the different perfumes. Suddenly courageous, Gaby swiped her card and signed and was turning to ask him for his phone number when Victoria's ever present voice moved closer. She instantly swallowed the words as Napoleon and Victoria walked up and stood behind them. Thanking the attendant and grabbing her bags, Gaby moved out of the store, Illya trailing along behind. 

    Thinking about asking him again, Gaby was about to speak when Illya said, "Sorry about Napoleon. He isn't that bad."

    Gaby frowned, "Sorry about Victoria, she is that bad." 

    Illya's face was unreadable, "I was-"

    But his sentence was never finished as Napoleon walked out of the store and interrupted, "Well, we must be off. Pleasure to meet you both." 

    He kissed Victoria's hand and then Gaby's. Gaby rolled her eyes. He was so over the top, but Victoria seemed pleased. 

    Illya simply shook their hands and shared one last look with Gaby before following after Napoleon. Victoria turned the other way, a triumphant grin on her face and a new phone number in her cellphone. Gaby lazily shadowed Victoria, deciding it was best to forget about Illya and his attractive accent and the interesting scar along the side of his right eye.

  


End file.
